blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Mitchell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Henry´s history. Henry Mitchell is the mortal husband of Paige Matthews, a Charmed One, and a parole officer of the San Francisco Police Department. He is the father of their twin daughters Tamora and Kat Mitchell and their adopted son Henry Mitchell Jr. Henry is a member of the Halliwell and Mitchell Family. History Early Life Meeting Paige and Marriage Marriage Troubles Future Years Throughout Blessed Professional Life Henry is a parole officer for the San Francisco Police Department. Romantic Life Paige Matthews To read the full history of Paige and Henry's relationship, go here: here Powers and Abilities Fighting Skills As a parole officer, Henry most likely received training to defend himself, as he has to deal with potentially violent parolees on a daily basis. He was able to defend himself against Simon Marks in a duel for a considerable time, despite the latter using magic. However, he was overpowered in the end. Temporary Powers * Paige's Powers: When Paige was feeling lost in the marriage, she went to Coop for assistance. Coop transported Paige inside Henry's head in order to help them figure out their problems. During this time, Henry was able to channel Paige's individual powers of Orbing and Telekinetic Orbing, but not to cast a Power of Three spell. Personality For the amount of time that he was seen on Charmed, it can be concluded that Henry was a loving and caring guy. He loves Paige greatly and is accepting of the family secret, even though at first he didn't understand why Paige and her sisters didn't use their magic to save the world from his demons. Henry loves his children as well. He makes time for his family while balancing his job too. Speaking of his job, he is a parole officer. From this, it can be said that Henry is very brave to put his life on the line to save innocents his own innocents, the ones who magic can't unfortunately reach. Physical Appearance Henry has short brown hair, cut right above the ears. His eyes are the color of brown. He is 6''' feet and '''2 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * The Sins of the Parents * Daddy's Home Notes and Trivia * Neither Henry or Paige were raised by their biological parents. Paige was happily adopted, while Henry grew up in foster care. They later adopted a son themselves. * Henry shares similarities to Victor Bennett, due to being a mortal married to a witch. * Henry is the only mortal husband of a Charmed One. Leo is currently a mortal, but has been a Whitelighter, an Elder and an Avatar, while Coop is a Cupid. However, Phoebe was briefly married to Dex Lawson, another mortal; Prudence Halliwell, a former Charmed One, was once engaged to a mortal named Roger and was briefly wed to a warlock named Zile; Piper Halliwell was briefly engaged to a warlock named Jeremy Burns as well. References # Henry Mitchell - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Males Category:Good Beings Category:Halliwell Family Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Mitchell Family